The thrill of an affair
by Harem-ending-is-the-only-endin
Summary: Piper didn't exactly remember when she started this toxic relationship. all she knew was that she was too addicted to stop.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

When did this toxic relationship start? Was it that night at the beach? Both of them lonely wanting to be embraced. Or….was it earlier? Was it when they first laid eyes at each other in New Rome? So much emotion going on during that time that it hard to process it all, especially for kids like them. Wile Piper was asking these questions to herself she suddenly felt soft kisses going down her neck. She couldn't help but smile as her partner playful flirtations. At the moment Piper was enjoying the afterglow of an incredible night In her partner's cabin with a bit of spooning. Jason was in New Rome helping improve relations between the two camps but she doesn't like to think about Jason. The guilt starts resurface whenever she does. Reminding her that what she is doing is beyond deplorable. Then she feels her partner's hand start to roam and all of those feelings start to disappear turning into mischief and lust. Piper turns around wanting to see the face of her little groper. The first thing she notices is the mischievous smile he has across his face obviously pleased by her reaction to his teasing. The more defining features start to enter Piper's vision, like raven black hair and sea green eyes. "Seriously Percy?" Piper asks jokingly. "We just finished." "What can I say Pipes" Percy responds flirtatiously "You just bring that out off me" Percy leans in for a kiss and Piper happily accepts it. As Piper gets ready for their second round she couldn't help but ask herself. 'When did this toxic relationship start?'


	2. Chapter 1

"Percy! Percy get up" Percy could here an urgent whisper trying to wake him up, but Percy had a long night and felt reluctant to listen. "Percy you have to get up!" the voice was feminine witch Percy thought it could only be one person. "Just give me a few more minutes Annabeth." _SLAP!_ Percy suddenly felt red hot pain coercing through his cheek. 'Well now I'm up' Percy painfully thought. While rubbing his now tender cheek Percy slowly open his eyes to see not Annabeth but one of his best friend's girlfriend Piper Mclean looking slightly annoyed in nothing but a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. His Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. 'Well this is awkward.' Percy now wide awake was regretting his earlier assumption. Not knowing how to handle this situation Percy just gave Piper a smirk. "Sorry." Piper just rolled her eyes but Percy could tell it didn't bother her that much. It not like their relationship is anything more than physical. After a couple of awkward seconds Piper finally spoke. "It's 8 am." Percy looking over at his clock slowly realizes the situation that they where in. "Fuck." How the hell could he have overslept? "Most of the camp is probably up by now." Piper added. 'What the hell are we going to do?' Percy thought 'Piper can't just walk out my front door. Especially with her looking like that.' If it was just them getting punished for breaking the rules Percy would be fine but since his and Piper's relationship wasn't exactly public news it made things more complicated. Not to mention that they are both in a relationship with different people. "What the hell are we going to do?" Percy asked "I don't know Percy." Piper answered. "But we have to think of something quick today's inspection day." 'Well things are just getting better and better' Percy sarcastically thought. Looking around his room Percy thought his room was pretty clean. Well clean for his standards at least. Then he noticed something was missing "Where are your clothes?" Percy asked. Piper gave Percy a knowing and seductive smile. "We didn't start at your place." Percy getting the hint awkwardly replied "Oh right." He was starting to remember yesterday's events. It probably wasn't the wisest choice to do what they did in the woods. Making it even crazier was that it was right after a capture the flag game, but that was one of the reasons Percy was attracted to Piper. She was a bit of a risk taker, just like himself. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. Both of them looking pretty panicked tried to come up with some kind of escape plan. Then Percy suddenly remembering how awesome these big 3 cabins are pointed Piper to his closet that was big enough for two. (he tested it himself.) Piper dashed towards the closet while Percy recollected himself. Once Piper closed the closet door Percy took a deep breath and opened the door. 'Fuck' Percy must have the worst luck any demigod could have cause standing in front of him was the one person he did not want to see right now "Hi seaweed brain"


End file.
